Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a hydraulic engagement device.
Description of the Related Art
From Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-271017, there is known a technique by which, when a transmission of a motor vehicle is put into a non-drive range, a change in oil temperature is repeatedly calculated over a predetermined period of time while friction engagement elements are brought into sliding contact with each other by causing oil pressure supplied to a hydraulic clutch oil chamber of the transmission to be slightly increased and, if the change in oil temperature is greater than a predetermined level, it is determined that the friction engagement elements of the hydraulic clutch are in a normal engagement state and, if the change in oil temperature is smaller than a predetermined level, it is determined that the friction engagement elements of the hydraulic clutch are in an abnormal engagement state whereby a defective engagement of the hydraulic clutch due to worn friction engagement elements is detected.